Teacher Teacher
by XIIIAnonymous
Summary: In which Axel is a descriptive writer. AkuRoku
1. Teach Me Love

"This story sucks. There's no flow, you're missing capitalization, and it's rushed." Roxas could see the girl's eyes water with tears. "It's like I'm reading a first grader's writing, not a high schooler's."

"B-but…"

"No buts. Kairi, I want you to redo this, and actually try. Turn it in tomorrow."

The auburn-haired girl really did break into the waterworks this time. She took the paper from the teacher and slowly turned away, heading back to her desk. Roxas rubbed his eyes exasperatedly, wishing that he could be anywhere but here teaching a creative writing class. Most of the kids in here couldn't even write!

"Zexion, it's your turn!" The boy closed his heavy black book carefully and stood, brushing a piece of paper into his hand.

Roxas accepted his paper gratefully. Zexion was one of the few students who could put pen to paper, a talent that the blonde teacher appreciated.

"Zexion, this is wonderful. I especially like the way you describe the characters." Roxas complimented him. The slate-haired male nodded in thanks, taking his paper back and returning to his desk.

Oh dear God. Please no…

"Axel, you're next…"

The scraping sound of a chair being pushed out, along with a bang like a door slamming. Roxas prepared himself mentally for the problem student of the class. It wasn't that Axel couldn't write. It was just what he actually wrote.

Roxas only had to skim the paper once with his eyes to tell that the redhead had done it again.

"Axel, this wasn't the assignment that I gave you." The statement was habit now, delivered in a monotone, and met with the same wide grin as always.

"But isn't this so much more interesting?" Axel's venomous green eyes flashed.

Roxas lowered his voice. "Axel, I'm your teacher. I'm not going to have sex with you."

"You know you want to, though. And I'm a whole year older than you."

This was true, but only because the senior had been held back a year. Yep, Roxas was a teacher at the age of only eighteen, making him the youngest in the school.

"I still can't do that."

"Look, I got creative with this one. Do you especially like the way you-" Axel's voice dropped to a whisper. " Moan my name? Scream out when I-"

"That's enough!" Roxas interrupted quickly. He hoped that he was just imagining the scarlet tinging his cheeks. "Go back to your seat."

"Sure thing, _teacher."_ Again, that cocky smirk! One of these days Roxas was going to kill himself, and maybe take Axel with him to save the rest of the world.

And Axel gave him a long, knowing, look that said quite plainly, 'One day you will give in…and that day will be soon…'

Roxas shuddered in fear.

:::::

From the depths of my mind…came this foul monster. XD Seriously, what is this? But the writing bug bit me, and I must obey. :P

By the way, I'm not a Kairi hater in any way, just in case that came across. I actually like her. I pulled her name out of a hat for this story, so a bad writer she is for now. :)


	2. First Impressions

First impressions never last, right?

Well, not always. Sometimes they last for a very long time.

--

"And this is your classroom." Xemnas, the head principal of Twilight High School, gestured to a tall, wooden door. Roxas glanced at the man before pushing it carefully open.

The classroom was a mess. Roxas eyed the cobwebs in the corner unappreciatively, and then let his gaze examine other aspects of the room. Desks were dusty; the whiteboard had an icky-looking black residue layering it.

"Um…" Xemnas smirked at the uncertain tone in Roxas's voice.

"Yes?" The silver-haired man raised his eyebrows, looking for all the world smug and knowing.

Roxas gulped. This man made him nervous, no questions asked. He hadn't met the vice principal yet, but he sure hoped that they weren't anything like this. It wasn't that Xemnas did anything overly creepy. Maybe it was the tone of his voice, or the way his eyes shifted, or the way he looked straight at someone when talking to them.

"How long has it been since this room was used?" Roxas looked at it again, wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something bad. Which, by the way, he did.

"Hm…" Xemnas pretended to think. "I don't remember." He chuckled sardonically.

Roxas sighed. "Right…"

"Then I will leave you to it. Call me when you're done."

The blonde teacher was left gaping at the place where Xemnas had been not two seconds ago.

"Are you freaking serious?" He muttered, shaking his head. "Does this school even have cleaning supplies?"

He supposed he should go look for them, but at the moment he didn't really want to wander around the school and get lost. Roxas settled for wiping dust off of the teacher's chair and sitting. Frowning, he sighed heavily, yet again, a whoosh of air.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when loud footsteps and shouting travelled up the hallway and to his ears.

Staring with wide blue eyes, Roxas watched as a redheaded teenager dove into the classroom, panting, and slammed the door shut.

"Axel! Get back here, young man!" A woman's voice screeched as she stormed past the classroom.

What the heck was going on?

The boy with fiery red hair sank against the door, letting out his breath in relief.

"Phew…that was close!"

He seemed to realize that he had company. His eyes widened as he noticed Roxas, pretty much the only clean thing in the room. A lecherous grin spread across his face, one that made Roxas shudder.

"Hey there, sexy."

Roxas's eyebrows furrowed.

--

Yes, in some cases, first impressions can last forever.

:::::

Woot! :D This is now an in-progress story. What I'm doing is writing oneshots in the Teacher Teacher universe. So it's not a full chapter story.

Go check out my livejournal! The link is on my profile. :3


	3. Detention

_This chapter is dedicated to __**MrMissMrs Random. **__Seriously, you are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews!_

:::::

Detention: a place that some students fear, and for others, is an everyday visit. They never really think about the teachers supervising, though.

--

Aerith, another teacher, snapped her fingers in front of Roxas's eyes. He blinked, snapping out of his daze.

"Are you okay?" She asked him worriedly. She stood back for a moment to take a look at the blonde.

He gazed back miserably. "Why me?"

Aerith, noting the desperation in his crystal depths of his eyes, shook her head. "Roxas, every teacher in the school has to do it. We cycle through on a schedule." She eyed him thoughtfully. "Are you afraid of someone that might be there?"

Figures, the psychology teacher had to be the one to bring the news. "I'm afraid of someone that will definitely be there." Oh, why did he have to give Axel detention today? If he had known, he would have overlooked the redhead's constant disruption of class.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. It'll be alright, detention is only two hours."

Roxas stared at the ground forlornly. "That's okay, Aerith. Thanks."

She nodded and breezed out of the classroom, with one backward glance. Roxas fixed his eyes on the now empty desks, preparing himself mentally for the coming hurricane, as he had so many times in his 4B creative writing class.

He stayed in that position until hands slammed down on his desk.

"Hey, teacher." Axel smirked, eyes teasing. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hello, Axel." Roxas responded warily. He watched as the redhead spoke again.

"I have a message for you."

Roxas frowned, not able to tell if Axel was serious or not.

"It's from my heart. It wants you to give it back."

A rainbow of expressions flickered across Roxas's face. Luckily he was saved from answering by more students tramping in through his door.

"Detention's in here, right?" One of them, a student named Seifer, demanded.

The blonde sighed heavily. "Yes, it's in here."

Surprisingly, Axel didn't say much, only covering a piece of paper that Roxas assumed that he was drawing on. It was the other students that Roxas had to calm down, or lecture. He could feel his hopes rising. Maybe, just maybe, Axel wouldn't do anything embarrassing.

The loudspeaker jumped on, startling everyone in the classroom; Xemnas's voice echoed throughout the hallways, announcing that the late buses were here.

Seifer and his friends left lazily, but Axel seemed to be biting his lip as he scratched his pencil on the paper even faster. Roxas opened his mouth to ask if he was going to leave, but Axel jumped up and shoved the paper blank-side-up into his hands.

"See you later, teacher!" He called as he ran after the others.

Curiously, Roxas turned the paper over, and instantly felt his face flush to a color rivaling Clifford the Big Red Dog. He hurriedly tossed the drawing in the trash can and willed his death to be fast.

It turns out that Axel wasn't only a descriptive writer. He was also a very vivid artist.

:::::

And, done! :D I have so many ideas for this story, it's awesome! I hope you all enjoyed part three!

Thank you to: Nekotsubasa, MrMissMrs Random, Lace Kyoko, and Fredsnumber1-girl for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. :)


	4. Down To Business

Wandering the halls really was boring, but Roxas supposed that he didn't have anything better to do. Free periods were always uneventful in his case, since he had so much time during his class to work on planning. The scratching of #2 pencils helped him focus on working.

The blonde teacher was shaken from these thoughts by way of almost getting run over. A woman with black hair stormed past him, seething. It seemed that she had come from Tifa's English class; the door was slightly ajar. Curiously, Roxas pushed the door open more.

And of course, Axel was the first person his eyes found. Strange how life works sometimes. The redhead caught his gaze and smirked, slow and deliberate. Roxas quickly removed his gaze from Axel, surveying the room of noisy students.

"What's going on here?" He asked loudly. The students ignored him, continuing on their rants and chattering. It was frustrating because Roxas knew that they were conversing about what had just occurred, but he couldn't understand with so many people talking at once.

Axel decided to be merciful, just this once. "Shut the fuck up, fags!"

Roxas ignored the profanity, choosing instead to repeat his question to the now-silent class. "What happened?"

"Ms. Lockheart ran out because Axel made her angry." A student spoke, one of the teachers' pets.

Roxas nodded to her gratefully, and then headed over to the phone. As much as he dreaded it, a call to Xemnas was necessary.

None of the kids dared to talk, although some did decide that it would be entertaining to make funny faces at Roxas's back. As if he didn't know that they were doing it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Xemnas, this is Roxas. Ms. Lockheart ran out of her class today. Do you have another substitute?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I did not expect this. Perhaps you could take her place, Roxas? It is your free period, after all."

"Um…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, there isn't…"

"I'll leave you to it, then."

Roxas sighed as the phone hung up. Conversations with Xemnas were always like that, whether on the phone or in person. He could feel the eyes of the students on him as he slowly, thoughtfully turned to face them.

"Well, it seems that I'm going to replace Ms. Lockheart. What were you working on?" Roxas asked, resigned to the idea that he was supposed to teach this room full of rowdy kids.

Roxas really needed to learn the name of that over-helpful student. "We were reviewing plot sequence, sir."

"The let's start over on that, since a lot of you must have been paying attention to Axel instead." A few of the students groaned in dismay, but most appeared to accept the fact that this was unavoidable.

"Basically, plot sequence is the order of events. Can anyone tell me what the first one is?" Roxas knew this by heart, most likely because of his college professor. The girl was psycho.

The girl who had answered his previous question's hand shot up, waving around for good measure. Roxas would give her a chance, but for now, he would call on someone else.

"Sora?" He knew the brunette boy, since he was in one of his writing classes.

Sora jumped, obviously not expecting to be called on. "Um…the…beginning?"

Roxas shook his head, not really angry. "Nope, sorry Sora. It's actually the exposition. Make sure you remember!"

Nodding sheepishly, Sora shot a glance at his friend Riku, who was also in one of Roxas's writing classes. The sliver-haired boy sent only a half-smile in Sora's direction to acknowledge him.

"Anyone know the next one? Yes?" Roxas nodded to the girl, who gave her brightest smile and recited the answer.

"The rising actions."

"Very good. " Roxas praised, moving on to the next question.

He noticed briefly that Axel seemed poised, with his hand halfway raised.

"Alright, what's next on the plot line?"

It would have been unfair for him to ignore Axel's hand as it shot up. Hopefully there wasn't anything that Axel could do for answering a simple question.

"It's…the climax." The redhead's eyes glittered with a different meaning. Roxas caught on, scowling as several students laughed. Axel hadn't really been making his attraction to Roxas a big secret; most likely the whole school knew about it.

"That's correct, Axel." Roxas managed to keep his voice under control, from pitching with his pout.

Someone knocked on the door, and by reflex Roxas called for them to come in. A tall, blue-haired man walked in, a scar slashing an X across his face.

"I'm here to replace a substitute teacher." He informed Roxas, in a low monotone that scared him just as much as Xemnas's voice.

"Thank you." Roxas stood carefully, stepping out of the way to allow the man to take his place.

Letting out a gusty breath, he exited the room, but not before Axel reached across his desk, holding out a neatly folded piece of paper. When Roxas simply stared and didn't take it, he grinned and stuck it in the teacher's front pocket. Seeing the blonde's confused expression, he said nothing, only leaning back and propping his feet up on the desk.

Once outside the classroom, Roxas withdrew the slip of paper and unfolded it cautiously.

A huge heart, with messily drawn letters, spelling out "**Roxas + Axel 4eva**."

Roxas sighed heavily, grateful that this time it wasn't obscene. Maybe the redhead was starting to get serious?

:::::

Oh my God, it's 3:58 in the morning. My Axel slept over and helped me out with this chapter. Habibanansdsfn, I can't think straight. Let's see…we started around 2:30, and now it's 4:01. That's very early or very late, depending on how you look at it.

[XIIIAnonymous's Axel] She so fuggin insane. She made me sit here for an hour and a half, I wasn't aloud to read. But shes posting it on the internet, so I don't how it makes a difference. She'll let people from Saudi Arabia read it, but not me. I don't give a damn about this mistakes in this paragraph. Over and out. P.S. Is anyone else wondering when they are gonna finally make out?

[Back To Me] Thank God. Sorry you all had to read that. I'm tired, but I still care about getting stuff right. -_- And patience is a virtue.

[Axel] No one gives a damn about virtues, I would just corner his little blonde butt.

[XIII] Well, that's you. I personally wouldn't like to be cornered by some guy who wants to rape me.

[Axel] It's not considered rape if you like it. And that's you personally. I AM AXEL, GOT IT MEMORIZED?

[XIII] Maybe you're right, since there are rabid insane fangirls who would just love to be cornered by Axel. But still.

[Axel] ALL the fangirls reading this chapter, go tell XIII how much you'd love to be cornered by Axel! MAHAHA.

[XIII] Now that's unfair.

[Axel] I'm gonna turn your readers against you.

[XIII] They're gonna see this and be thinking, why the f is it so long? So I'm stopping now. And people, I'm not one of those writers that pretend that they're talking to Axel, Roxas, etc. She's actually over right now.

See you next chapter! :)


	5. Fortunately For Axel

Roxas walked into his classroom with a sigh, wishing that it wasn't so cold outside and so warm inside. Couldn't they at least make it one or the other? He'd had to wear a huge coat with a jacket underneath for about two weeks, and taking it all off when he arrived was a hassle.

Staring out of the only window in the classroom, Roxas unwound his blue scarf and hung it on the hook that he had gone out of his way to put on the wall. Next came the coat; he shrugged it off carelessly. He was just unzipping the jacket and sliding it off when he thought he heard something. He turned around, fully expecting to see and empty room.

"Whoops." Axel grinned, from his position right behind the blonde. Roxas screeched and jumped away, banging into the wall. "Oh no, please, go on."

Roxas muttered something incomprehensible as he recovered. It really had been shocking to find Axel so close to him. And to top it off, the redhead wanted him to continue taking his clothes off.

"Aw, that's it?" Axel said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

Roxas placed his jacket on his coat before asking, "Why are you here so early, Axel?"

"Ah. Well, you see…" Axel smirked; the look that Roxas knew meant nothing good. "I was supposed to help out in the gym, but our most wonderful gym teachers didn't really need me to help with what they were doing." He chuckled at the confused expression on Roxas's face. "Now I know why they're always going on about endurance and stamina…"

"What?" Roxas questioned without thinking, immediately cursing himself.

Axel burst into full laughter then. "Let's just say that it was Cloudy with a definite chance of Zack's balls."

"Axel!" Roxas scolded, bright red.

The redhead obviously loved how embarrassing this situation was growing for Roxas. He knew that the blonde was good friends with both Zack and Cloud.

"Gonna give me another detention, teacher?" Axel leaned forward, until his face was just centimeters away from Roxas's.

"No, I'm not." Roxas replied, trying to keep his voice from betraying him. This was scary…and yet, somehow, exciting.

"Really?" Axel literally purred, his low voice becoming a growl. Roxas struggled to keep calm as he drew closer and closer. Oh, why did his desk have to be right next to the wall? There was nowhere to run!

Axel finally got to it and kissed Roxas, surprisingly gentle for someone with his reputation. To his horror, and yet to his satisfaction, Roxas found himself giving in and letting Axel do what he wanted.

The blonde sensed Axel bringing him nearer, and he did something that Roxas never would have imagined himself to do- he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

Clearly triumphant, Axel pulled his head back, but he was still so close that Roxas could stare into leaf-green eyes without being hindered by distance at all.

"Desperate now, aren't we, Roxy? Hmm?" Axel crooned, nuzzling into the blonde's cheek.

Roxas frowned at the show of insensitivity. "Shut up…"

In the background, the morning bell rang, and Roxas knew that students were going to be coming into the room soon. He tried to push Axel away from him, but the redhead didn't budge.

Instead, he leaned down to whisper in Roxas's ear. "You're mine. Remember it."

Roxas couldn't say anything, but he apparently didn't need to. Axel left with a satisfied nod, closing the door behind him.

Staring at the papers on his desk, Roxas wondered what had just happened.

:::::

As promised, chapter five. :3 And oh my goodyness, something actually happened! I hope that it wasn't too rushed, but that's just how things turned out.

I apologize any mistakes that you find. Maybe I should get a beta-reader? If any of you want to, just ask, but I won't go looking for one.

People! I know that lots of you read this! Please please please review! They make my day, and every time you do it, an Axel finally gets a Roxas. :)

Oh, and Axel? That ZackxCloud was for you. XD I love you!


	6. Cause And Effect

Roxas was not used to this at all. But really, he should have known that Axel would tell everyone in the school about their encounter last week.

Ever since then, all of his pupils had been treating him as less of a teacher and more as a classmate. Some even went as far as to treat him as a close friend.

Roxas had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, some kids were easier to teach now. But there were other students who were even more difficult; namely Seifer and his gang.

Still, it was actually sort of fun. On Tuesday, Sora, and a few of the brunette's friends, had invited Roxas to get some ice cream with them. He'd spent the evening laughing and fooling around instead of sitting at home alone.

He and Axel had also developed a morning routine, one that sometimes ended with the redhead pinning Roxas against the wall behind his desk. Roxas felt sorry for the students who had walked in on them. A bunch of the kids jokingly referred to that section of the wall as 'contaminated,' and constantly dared each other to touch it.

As surprising as it was, Roxas was starting to enjoy his job. He'd always thought that being a teacher would be boring, and stressful. He really didn't know why he had wanted to teach in the first place.

Grudginly, he admitted to himself that the change was because of Axel. The delinquent was a role model for many students. If Roxas and Axel were 'boyfriends,' then the rest of the students in the school were automatically more comfortable around him.

But were they going out, officially? Axel still wrote about the two of them doing…certain activities, and his perverted comments had slowed one bit. Did Axel think that they were exclusive?

Roxas frowned at the test paper he was grading. Glancing up, he immediately sought out Axel's sharp green gaze. The teenager was currently scribbling away in a notebook; no doubt a drawing or story he would give to Roxas later. The blonde sighed internally at the knowledge, and began to feel a little self-conscious. After all, there was a class full of students who could easily catch him staring at Axel, who might not even notice.

Axel did look, and when he detected the fact that Roxas was watching him, he smiled and met his blue-eyed gaze. The smile itself was nothing but warmth. Waggling his finger at Roxas teasingly, obviously telling him to get back to work, Axel shook his head mockingly. The blonde teacher rolled his eyes and returned to scoring papers.

No, Roxas wasn't nobody. At least, not to Axel.

:::::

Short, no? And zero dialogue. Maybe I should write the next chapter as dialogue only, to make up for it? 8D Just kidding.

Expect number seven soon! X3 AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! Hoo, boy… can't wait for number seven. *thumbs up*


	7. Figures, Eight

_Ring ring! Ring ring! Ring ring ring ring-_

"Alright, alright, I'm getting it!" Roxas muttered, standing up to answer the phone. He hadn't caught much sleep last night, due to the wind howling eerily through the trees outside. So naturally, having to come to the school at 7:30 in the morning made him more than a little grumpy.

"Hello, this is R-"

"Good morning, Roxas."

The blonde immediately frowned. Xemnas never called him, ever. But he was sure he had heard the empty, cold voice over the phone.

"Oh, Mr. Xemnas. What can I do for you?" Roxas asked, faking being cheerful.

"It has come to our attention that you are in a rather…**special **relationship with one of the students. Axel, is it not?"

Roxas couldn't answer for a second. "Oh, well-"

"It would be most unfortunate if we had to let you go, Roxas. You are a valuable teacher here, you know." There was a frigid tone of sarcasm, and an implied connection to what Xemnas had said before.

"Yes, I understand." Roxas stammered, shocked. He hadn't thought about that at all.

"Good. Well then, I'll let you get back to work. Goodbye."

Roxas felt even more tired now, hazy, like the world was far away. He hung the phone up with a numb feeling.

"Hey, teacher."

Roxas gasped as someone spoke, before realizing that it was Axel.

_Quick, tell him before he grabs you!_

"Axel. There's something I have to tell you." Roxas tried to rush as the redhead backed him into the wall. Roxas barely noticed as his back banged into it.

"Really?" Unfortunately, Axel didn't seem to care at the moment.

"I was just talking to Xe-"The redhead didn't even give him the chance to finish saying the name. But this was exactly what Roxas had to talk to him about!

Axel moved his lips distractingly, attempting to pry open Roxas's mouth with his tongue. The blonde turned his head away quickly, blue eyes wide, and struggled to reorganize his thoughts.

"I'm trying to tell you something important!" Roxas ground out, while Axel reattached his lips to Roxas's neck.

"Wait…!" The teacher put all of the effort he had left into getting Axel's attention, but his efforts were in vain.

Axel moved Roxas's shirt away to give himself better access, ignoring the blonde's words.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted out; the cry caused by both impatience and the fact that Axel had just bitten down hard on his collarbone.

Finally deciding to listen, Axel drew back. He stared at Roxas expectantly, urging him to hurry as the teacher composed himself.

"Xemnas just told me that he knows about us." Roxas began, but was cut off.

"I don't give a shit about what that geezer thinks." Scathingly, a disrespectful yet honest remark.

"Maybe not, but he also said that if it continues, I could lose my job. So at least try to control yourself?" Roxas begged the redhead imploringly.

Axel looked away, his expression dark, but otherwise unreadable.

"How many months?"

"Huh?" Roxas blinked at the question, the words not quite processing.

'How many months 'til graduation?" Axel repeated, still not facing Roxas.

"Um…it's November now, so…eight." Sighing, Roxas removed Axel's hands from his shoulders.

Axel let him without complaint, and then burst out, "Eight _fucking months_?" Green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Xemnas's life is gonna be a living hell, starting now."

And in that moment, Roxas felt truly, deeply sorry for the principal of Twilight High School.

:::::

Can you see why I was looking forward to this chapter? I was also dreading it, mostly because, as you can see, I suck at writing make-out scenes. You know why it took this long? I kept rewriting it, over and over again. I still don't like the way it turned out.

Well, I can't help it if fluff is my specialty, not heavy kissing. X3

So, now it's Xemnas vs Axel. Who do you think will win? XD

Oh, and lots of you think that Prank Calls is unfinished. I agree, completely. But I probably won't do anything else with it. I didn't really want to write it in the first place, and I just can't get a feel for it now.

And SoRiku fans, I'm writing one right now. 8D Don't know when it'll be finished, though. :(

See you *REVIEWPLEASE* next time! ^.^ Don't you just love subliminal messaging?


	8. Scheme

Axel hadn't touched Roxas in two weeks.

Two. Damn. Weeks.

It was frustrating, like a splinter in your finger, only the sliver was more like a giant log. Axel's daydreams in class switched between getting Roxas alone and murdering Xemnas. Which, Axel supposed, was extremely unhealthy, but who cared? It wasn't like he would actually do it.

Why did Xemnas have to stick his nose in? It wasn't like Roxas was doing any worse at his job, or Axel was doing any worse at school. In fact, Axel was getting better grades in all of his classes.

It was so-

"Axel? Hey, Axel." Something prodded his side, startling him out of his internal ranting.

"What, Sora?" Axel answered, turning his head to look at the brunette. He sat in his normal spot, in the back of the classroom next to Axel.

Sora grinned sheepishly. "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

"Nope, sorry." Shaking his head, Axel returned his gaze to Roxas longingly. The blonde was pulling the most adorable face, biting his lip as he concentrated on writing. Which was what Axel was supposed to be doing, but…

Riku, who was stationed at the desk in front of Sora, slid an orange #2 pencil onto the brunette's desk. He smirked slightly when Sora's eyes lit up.

"Thanks, Riku! I love you so much!"

Axel listened to the exchange, burning with jealousy. Sora and Riku didn't have to hide anything, since they were both students.

"Hey, Axel." Sora leaned over for the second time.

"What, Sora?" Axel sighed, not too happy about being interrupted, again, from staring at Roxas.

"What're you gonna try today?"

Axel didn't have to ask to know what Sora was talking about. He'd been trying for the past two weeks to find out what Xemnas's, or Mansex's, as Axel had recently dubbed him, weakness was.

But the guy wasn't afraid of anything. Axel had done everything he could think of.

"Can't do anything today." Axel responded lazily to Sora's eager question. He cast another glance at Roxas. "I'm staying after for a study session with Roxy."

"Oh, ok." Sora nodded in understanding. "But Riku thinks he knows what Xemnas is most afraid of."

Interest caught, Axel locked neon green eyes on Riku. "Oh, really? And what would that be?"

The silverette ignored him, letting Sora do the talking.

"Riku thinks that Xemnas is afraid of love."

Staring doubtfully at the brunette, Axel asked incredulously, "Afraid of love? Isn't that just in movies and shit?"

"Think about it." Riku finally decided to join in the conversation. "He's not close to any of the teachers, or even the vice principal. The man basically doesn't have a life outside of work, either."

Axel couldn't really see how anyone could be close to the vice-principal, who wore an eye patch that completely covered one of his creepy-ass yellow eyes. And the redhead was pretty sure that the guy had tried to rape him several times.

"I guess it's worth a try…" Axel conceded, a plan already forming in his mind.

There were seven months until graduation.

:::::

Wow, this took a while. Fanfiction was having problems, so I sort of lost the will to do anything with this. But yay! It is posted now! X3 ((but it's only 500 words…))

I've gotten three batches of cooookies! :D 'Tis wonderful. And I'm going over to Axel's house tomorrow, to take cosplay pictures. ^.^ Lots of lol's!

Isn't it fitting how chapter eight is the only chapter that has Axel's point of view? I usually only write the uke's POV because I can empathize with them better. Us ukeez must stick together! :D

Oh, and you guys really don't have to review. No, really. Now let's see if reverse psychology really works. XD


	9. An Interesting Title

_Yay for chapter dedications! This chapter is dedicated to __**Nekotsubasa**__, with whom I've been having a wonderfully intelligent conversation. You've also been with me since the beginning of this venture. Many thanks! _

:::::

"You look especially evil today." Roxas commented, as Axel plopped down in the chair across from him. He'd moved one of the student desks so that they could study more efficiently.

Axel only grinned wickedly in response, and Roxas got the distinct feeling that the redhead wasn't telling him something. Like he was missing out on some big joke.

"Alright, then…first off…have you even finished the book?" All business, Roxas waited as Axel pulled a copy of Alice in Wonderland out of his backpack. A sky blue bookmark was stuck more or less halfway through the novel.

"Nope." Axel chuckled, seeing the exasperated expression on Roxas's face.

"Then why do you want a study session?" Roxas wondered, more to himself. His book was already in his lap.

"Why wouldn't I want an excuse to be close to you?" Answering the question with a question, watching for the reaction.

The blonde smiled despite himself. "That's fine then." He murmured, lowering his eyes. "We'll just study what you've read so far."

Something brushed his knee, and he looked up at Axel, startled. Roxas reached his hand out tentatively, searching, until he could grab the redhead's fingers in his own.

They were both sort of bending over the desk now, but the awkward position was entirely worth it. Axel's thumb rubbed the back of Roxas's palm rhythmically. He may have been a pervert, but sometimes Axel could be really sweet. Roxas kind of wished they could do more, but unless he wanted to get fired, holding hands under the desk would have to be enough.

"Hey, did you know that we're getting a transfer student?"

Axel was obviously stalling, but Roxas didn't call him on it. "Really?"

"Yep, apparently he's from France. I hope he speaks English, though." The redhead mused thoughtfully.

"Oh! I know who you're talking about." Suddenly remembering something, Roxas continued, "He's taking my writing class next semester. If he doesn't speak English, then it'll be good for him."

Axel nodded, face falling. "I didn't sign up for the next semester."

"Well, I can still see you after school, right? And we could always go out somewhere."

Instantly brightened, like a light turned on to chase away darkness. "That's true."

"Hmm…I think that Zexion is the only one taking the class again. It seems like writing is something he really enjoys."

"I like writing too." Axel's eyes sparked, and Roxas remembered the stories that he still handed in sometimes.

He laughed nervously, avoiding the sharp green gaze. "Yeah."

Axel let go of his hand, moving it so that it was sitting flat on the desk. When Roxas curiously copied the action, the senior captured Roxas's palm again.

"Old Mansex can't get on us for holding hands."

"Okay." Roxas agreed, smiling blissfully, but then frowned slowly. "Mansex?"

Axel coughed, quickly backtracking. "I mean Xemnas."

The blonde teacher shook his head, and then glanced at the clock. "We should get studying, Axel."

"Fine, fine." Axel sighed disappointedly. Staring Roxas down expectantly, he smirked at the blonde.

"So, what do you think of Alice?" The first question was easy, a character analysis.

Axel examined, up and down, the parts of Roxas's body that he could see. "I wonder how you would look in her dress."

Roxas's mouth dropped open with an indignant snap.

:::::

I need to get better at writing longer chapters. But I don't like to drag things out. So, you get fluff and pervert Axel in only 550 words. ^.^

I haven't gone to school in five days because of the snow. :D Huzzah!

Hm…I was going to say something else, but I can't remember now. Ah, well.

Oh, right! Review please! XD It only takes a minute. In the month of January over 1,600 people read this story, but only a few clicked that beautiful review button down below. You know you want to! ;)


	10. Failed Attempt

Poking his head barely outside of his classroom, Roxas blinked, taking in the scene before him.

Axel was currently curled up, with his knees drawn against his chest, right outside of the door. His expression was a thick mixture of disappointment, gloom, and great disgust.

"Are you all right?"

"No." The redhead answered immediately, features unchanging. "No, I'm not."

Hesitating, Roxas moved and sat down slowly next to Axel, mimicking his position. "What's wrong?"

This whole display was unnerving, un-Axel like. What could have made him so…miserable?

"If I could erase that image from my mind, I would." Axel muttered, finally glancing at Roxas.

The blonde suddenly found himself being pulled into a warm lap. Letting out a gasp of surprise, Roxas relaxed as Axel wrapped lanky arms around his middle. He leaned back into the embrace, well-aware that they were in the school hallway, where anyone could see them. Blushing heavily when Maleficent, the typing teacher, walked past them and gave them a long haughty look, Roxas lowered his eyes. But she hated Xemnas too much anyways; the cranky teacher wouldn't tell on him and Axel.

"You remember the substitute teacher who came into English class when you were there?" Feeling Roxas's nod, Axel continued on, "I found some information on him, something that he didn't want to be discovered. So I asked him to-"

"Wait, you blackmailed him?" Roxas interrupted, frowning.

The taller of the two chuckled. "Of course I didn't. Anyways…I asked him to go up to Xemnas and, well, basically confess his undying love to him."

"Why would you do that?" Roxas's face screwed up in confusion, and he twisted around so that he could get a better view of Axel's face.

"No reason."

There obviously was a reason, if eyes and voice and smile gave away anything.

"Why, Axel?"

"Whatcha gonna do if I don't tell, teacher?" Challenging smirk, with a flash of teasing green eyes.

"I'll send you to detention tomorrow." The blonde teacher grinned from ear to ear, while Axel only scoffed dismissively.

"Oh, I'm terrified."

"The vice principal is overseeing it."

Now that grabbed Axel's attention. Roxas knew all about his run-ins and supposed near-raping.

Axel grumbled under his breath, probably wondering why he was in a relationship with his teacher. "Ok, ok fine. I've been trying to find out his weakness, and someone suggested that it might be love."

Roxas thought for a moment. "How long has this been going on?"

"Hm…about two months now." Axel shrugged noncommittally.

"What? Is it because he threatened to fire me? Playing pranks won't help with that." Roxas chided him gently, looking straight into those vibrant eyes.

"He said I couldn't be close to you." Axel defended, staring back evenly. "And he won't know that it's me."

Sighing, Roxas let it go, sensing that he couldn't stop Axel. He'd just have to stay on Xemnas's good side until the redhead decided to stop antagonizing him.

"Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you so disturbed earlier? Saix only confessed his love, right?"

"Is that his name? Well…apparently Xemnas felt the same way. They started doing the dirty right after."

Roxas's stunned expression lasted about two seconds before laughter bubbled up.

Poor, poor, Axel.

:::::

Sorry for the delay, people. I'm balancing Oxymoron with this now, so slower updates. :( I'll still try to get a new chapter up once a week, though.

Well, Xemnas and Saix lovers, isn't this interesting? Axel has failed, and Xemnas has won. Without him even knowing it. XD Ah, well, there's always the next chance for Axel to extract his revenge.

! :D


	11. Reveal

Roxas glanced at Axel before returning to his paper. He'd been in a poetic mood lately, probably due to the fact that today was the last day before the next semester. The blonde knew that he could see Axel after school, and in the hallways, but it still made him a little sad to know that he wouldn't be the redhead's teacher anymore.

The 4B Creative Writing class talked quietly amongst themselves, Zexion sitting a little ways off reading a book titled It's Just You and Me. All nine of the others were gathered into a group, ignoring the movie that Roxas had put on; but Roxas didn't mind. He'd only put the movie on so that he didn't have to force his students to write. Hey, it was the last day, all right?

Footsteps approached, soft and hesitant. Looking up, Roxas was surprised to see Kairi standing in front of his desk, fidgeting nervously.

He smiled reassuringly and waited for her to speak. He didn't know what to expect-- after all, he had been extremely critical of her writing those first few weeks.

"Um…I just wanted to say thank you. Writing used to be really hard for me, but it's easy now."

Roxas was a bit taken aback, to say the least. "You're very welcome, Kairi. You've really improved over time."

This answer seemed to satisfy the auburn-haired girl, and she turned away with a grin. Roxas watched as she hurriedly made her way back to the rest of the group.

"Not thinking about cheating on me, are you?"

Eyes wide, Roxas couldn't help but jump. Where had Axel come from?

"No, of course not."

Axel chuckled, moving to pull a chair up next to Roxas. The blonde teacher happily scooted his own seat over to accommodate him.

"I found out more about the transfer student." Roxas said conversationally, taking the paper he had been writing on and inconspicuously sticking it in his desk. He really didn't want Axel to see it.

"Really?" Hummed Axel, who propped his feet up Roxas's desk. Poking his tongue out slightly, Roxas shoved the lanky legs off, causing Axel to almost fall out of his onto the floor. Luckily, Axel also had long arms, so he could catch himself before something really embarrassing happened.

"Yep. His name is Demyx, and he doesn't speak any English at all. So the French teacher is going to have to help him around."

Seemingly impressed, Axel mused, "Well, the French teacher doesn't know a lick of French, so that's gonna be tough."

Roxas stifled laughter, responding, "That's not very nice!"

"It's true, though." Axel smirked, green eyes alight with teasing.

"Do you speak any French, Axel?"

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" Rattled off instantly, as if it was a knee-jerk reaction.

"What?" Roxas frowned, wishing that he knew at least a little bit of the French language. He'd been anticipating a yes or no answer, not an actual phrase in French. "What does that mean?"

A regretful sigh, and then: "Never mind."

Roxas didn't like feeling that he'd disappointed Axel, even though he knew the redhead didn't really care all that much. Flashing a peek at the generic analog clock at the back of the classroom, a melancholy feeling filled Roxas. There were two minutes until the bell rang—the last bell of the first semester.

Axel and Roxas sat in silence, watching the hands of the clock revolve. Gradually Roxas's mind wandered, and he began thinking about the next semester, and the new students he would teach. Although, because of Axel, everyone in the school was comfortable with him, so he didn't have to worry about that.

Axel really had changed this whole experience, hadn't he? And Roxas was grateful.

:::::

Unbeta-ed and dangerous! XD But I looked through the list of beta readers, and all of them said that they didn't like bad grammar, which is something I use on purpose in my writing.

Words cannot express how sorry I am that this is so late! I tried to keep this story an update once a week thing, and now it's been…two weeks, right? :/ I'm so sorry that I won't even beg for reviews this time. :D

So, now we know who the mysterious transfer student is. I'm gonna need some help with translating dialogue into French, so if anyone wants to help out with that…;] If no one offers, I'll have to use…_**Google Translator**__. _D:

And lastly, a certain someone made the softball team! Congratulations, number 26! ^o^ Although, number VIII in my book. XD

Oh, and by the way, the book that Zexion is reading is in fact an AkuRoku fanfiction, by Nejinee. ^-^


	12. Malentendu

**French translations are at the bottom! ;)**

:::::

During the months he had been teaching at Twilight High School, Roxas had never come across a fight. He was impressed, really, since there were a quite number of overly aggressive students. But he supposed he was just lucky.

His unluckiness came to an end on the fifth day of the second semester.

Demyx, the transfer student from France, was expected to arrive sometime that day, and Roxas couldn't help but feel anxious. What would Demyx be like? Would he be able to teach him if he didn't understand English at all? These worries plagued his mind all day, accompanied by a longing to see Axel. The redhead hadn't even made an appearance in the hallways. Searching for him was one of the reasons Roxas was out here now, struggling through tall high schoolers. He hated being short…

The halls were clearing out now, and still no sign or glimpse. Roxas heaved a sigh, and began to head back towards his classroom.

"What's with your hair?"

As Roxas turned the corner, the owner of the voice came into few. It was Larxene-- a tall girl, with blonde hair that reminded Roxas of a bug. Not that he would ever say that out loud. One of those aforementioned overly aggressive kids? Yup, Larxene was one of them.

"_Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous comprends pas."_Came the reply. Roxas frowned, recognizing the dialect of French. Was Larxene talking to the new student? He stopped mid-step, not wanting to be noticed.

Getting a good glance at Demyx, Roxas could sort of understand why Larxene had asked him what was with his hair. The dirty-blonde locks were carefully arranged into a kind of mohawk-mullet style, a few of the strands falling into the student's face. Demyx's face seemed utterly confused; he obviously hadn't grasped what Larxene was saying.

"The hell are you speaking, brat?"

The bewilderment melted into childish curiosity._ "Est-elle une sorcière?"_

Larxene was unfortunately in a very bad mood today, but with no way to tell whether the boy was insulting her, she stood awkwardly, fist clenching. Roxas figured that if he was going to get involved, now was the time to do it.

"Larxene!" He called bravely, even though he knew that she would not hesitate to punch him. "Get to class!"

"Yes, sir." She snarled before turning and storming away. Roxas let out an inner sigh of relief, and then advanced towards Demyx. Up close, the blonde teacher could see that his eyes were sea-green.

"Are you okay, Demyx?" He asked slowly, wishing that he could speak French.

Demyx was clearly just as frustrated, as his mouth dipped downwards into a frown. It looked out of place, like the French student didn't normally express unhappiness.

"Um…let's get you to the French teacher, Demyx…" Roxas reached for his arm, but Demyx jumped back, as if he thought Roxas was going to hit him.

Footsteps coming down the hallway announced the arrival of Zexion, a yellow tardy note clutched in his hand. He balanced his books precariously with one arm, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Um…Zexion!"

Pausing, Zexion studied his teacher, and the new student, silently.

"Can you go find the French teacher? I can't really help him if I don't know what he's saying…" Roxas trailed off, watching as Zexion continued moving towards them. Demyx seemed transfixed, eyes following Zexion's journey.

"_Demyx? Quelle classe avez-vous besoin d'être présenté?"_

Roxas had never heard Zexion say a word to anyone, not unless he was answering a question. So it was a bit surprising to hear him speaking in _French._ Not that Roxas had a problem with it; this would make it a lot easier to teach Demyx during writing class.

Demyx himself wore a grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat, elated beyond words that someone else here understood his language.

"_La salle de sciences, je pense!__"_

"_On y va?"_Roxas could tell that he was amused by the dirty-blonde's energy, as much as the slate-haired boy tried to hide it. "His next class is science. I'll take him."

Roxas couldn't help but let out a whoosh of air in relief. "Thank you, Zexion."

When Zexion reached for Demyx's hand, he didn't flinch away. Truthfully, Roxas felt…slightly hurt, even though he should have been glad that Demyx wasn't like that to all people. Maybe it was just teachers?

"_Oh! Attendre! Quel est son nom?"_ The French student asked, looking back at Roxas, interest sparking in his eyes.

"_C'est Roxas, l'enseignant de l'écriture."_ Zexion answered calmly.

Demyx grinned another Cheshire-grin, jumping over to shock Roxas with a crushing hug.

"_Roxas, soyons meilleurs amis, ok?"_

Wait, what? Didn't Demyx flinch away before? And what had Demyx said?

**:::::**

**French Translations: (I ended up using Google Translator anyways, because everyone I asked said something different…_ So, French people, if you have issues with the translations, please tell me so that I can fix them, okay? ^.^)**

Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous comprends pas.- "I'm sorry, but I don't understand you."

Est-elle une sorcière? - "Is she a witch?"

Demyx? Quelle classe avez-vous besoin d'être présenté?- "Demyx? What class do you need to be in?

La salle de sciences, je pense!- "The science room, I think!"

On y va?- "Shall we?"

Oh! Attendre! Quel est son nom?- "Oh! Wait! What's his name?"

C'est Roxas, l'enseignant de l'écriture.- "That is Roxas, the writing teacher."

Roxas, soyons meilleurs amis, ok?- "Roxas, let's be best friends, okay?"

This chapter was lots of fun to write. :D I didn't go back and edit it, so…_ I've been growing increasingly lazy. I did want to get this out before Friday, though, because I'm going on a four day trip to Vermont. So yeah…see you next time!

And please review. It kind of makes me sad when I work to get out a new chapter and not a lot of people leave feedback. Even if you absolutely hate this, just tell me why and how I can fix it.

But thank you to the people who do review! You fuel my fire to continue this story. X3

Oh! And the reason I don't put the French translations in the story is because it's from Roxas's point of view. And Roxas doesn't have the slightest idea what the French means either. XD


	13. Understanding

"How are…you…today?" Demyx spoke slowly to Zexion, struggling to pronounce the foreign words. His French accent seeped through every word.

"Very well, thank you." Came the casual reply from the desk in front of Demyx. "And you?"

The French student took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "That is well to hear. I am good today."

"_Nice try. But remember-"_

Zexion never finished his sentence, because at the moment Roxas walked into the room. Immediately Demyx launched out of his seat, standing respectfully at attention, until he caught the curious stares of his classmates. He flushed an unhappy red and sank back into his seat.

"_Everything is so different here!"_ The dirty-blonde groaned dejectedly as Roxas began writing that day's assignment on the board. Zexion remained silent, facing the front of the classroom.

After the entire task had been scribbled on the board, Roxas gave a melancholy sigh and dropped the hand holding the marker listlessly. Demyx watched in concern. Something was wrong, and he didn't like it when people were sad. But…what did Roxas have to be sad about?

The blonde teacher proceeded to place the blue dry-erase marker back on the little shelf under the whiteboard. Roxas glanced at the clock once before walking quietly over to his desk in the corner, removing a spiral notebook from a drawer, and flipping open to a blank page. Demyx admired Roxas because he was one of those people who wrote all the time, kind of like Zexion. Except Demyx didn't think of Roxas in the same way he thought of his slate-haired classmate.

"Poor Roxas…he's probably missing Axel."

"Yeah, I know, right? Axel doesn't have any of his classes anymore. Did you see him this morning?"

"He looked so miserable! But can't they see each other after school?"

"I heard that Xemnas forbid them from having a relationship."

Listening in to the conversation of the two girls behind him, Demyx really wished that he had learned English before he moved to America. But if he had, maybe he wouldn't have been able to get close to Zexion? So he would leave the English speaking up to the Americans for now, and learn all he could from Zexion. Yup, that sounded like a plan!

The slate-haired teen, in his seat next to Demyx, murmured to him in French: _"The task is to write about what you are feeling right now. It's alright for you to write it in French."_

Nodding gratefully with a smile, the dirty-blonde picked up his pencil, thinking. What was he feeling right now? It seemed like…nothing.

Just as Demyx thought this, a shocked gasp sounded out in the classroom heads snapped up to stare curiously at Roxas, who sat with blue eyes fixed on his computer like it was some sort of alien life form. One of the girls behind Demyx snickered and whispered to her friend.

"Looks like he found at that Axel has his school email, huh?"

"I guess so…look how red his face is!"

Blissfully unaware at the school-wide situation, Demyx looked back down at his paper, wondering what to write. A glance at Zexion gave him an idea, and the pencil began to scribble words.

:::::

And see, I put the French in italics only this time, because it's Demyx and he speaks French. ;D

Dear God, this was so overdue!How many months has it been? I haven't even logged on during this time. I have no excuse, really. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker…gah, all that time and you only get 500 words…and this chapter isn't that good either. :(

I'm getting to my messages in my inbox now, I'm so sorry everyone! For those of you who still stuck with this story, thank you so much!


End file.
